So, Get This!
by YokoKitsune13
Summary: Dean Winchester's life had never been his own. Everything he had ever done had been to please his family and come into their extremely high expectations for him. He never really thought about it, but maybe with the help of a certain Moose, he may finally get the balls to drop the mask.
1. Chapter 1

"You did it!"

Cheers echoed throughout the entire parking lot. A proud smile could be seen on Dean's face and even though he wasn't a fan of celebrations or attention, he couldn't help but grin at his achievement.

"Thanks guys I'm going home to celebrate with Jo." He stated, taking his keys from the belt loop of his black pants.

"Oh, we know what you mean." Kevin piped up while doing a thrusting motion with his hips.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant."

"Don't worry buddy, we won't mind." Sam winked at his best friend. "Hell, I'll get you an extra girl if you want. I'm sure Jo wouldn't mind."

All talk came to a halt when they heard a loud groan coming from the parking lot elevator. Charlie walked out towards her car, pulling her red hair out of its ponytail.

"You're a bunch of lame bitches. Dean you know I love you right?" She glanced at Dean, waiting for him to answer.

"I know, but how does that make me la-"

"We're going out." She cut him off. "It's a Saturday night guys. Dean just got a promotion and you guys know how hard it was for him."

Kevin nodded with a smirk. "I'm with Charles on this. Dean can't be the only one getting laid tonight."

Charlie glared at the Asian boy before stomping over to him and pointed her finger to his chest. "I'm gonna tell you for the last time. Don't call me Charles dimwit. I'll kick your ass."

Laughter erupted from the parking lot at Charlie's outburst.

Trying to save his pride, Kevin retaliated. "Who pissed in your coffee this morning? I see why you can't find a girlfriend."

Charlie seemed unbothered by this. "Yet I still sleep with more women in a week than you do in a month."

This caused Kevin's face to contort from his cocky smile to a scowl. He stomped away while there were echoes of 'oohs' and snickers from the others. His steps abruptly came to a halt when he heard Charlie gingle her car keys. At that, he groaned and retreated towards his friends again. Charlie was his ride home, and if he was lucky, also his ride to the place they would be celebrating.

Dean cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "As much as I love hanging out with the very people who give me migraines, I gotta go. Jo is probably upset. I texted her earlier about my promotion so she's probably already at my place waiting."

"Or..." Charlie started, "you could ditch the gold digger and come to the new club that's opened not far from Sam's place."

At this point Dean knew that if he didn't agree, his friends would never let him live it down. It's happened before, when he got the highest ranking level plaque on the wall right below his father and right above his grandpa. It was a rare occasion, because it was hard for him to climb the expectations his family had. He knew his family wanted the best for him and they showed their love in a 'tough' way which he was okay with. His father may have been tougher on him but he assumed it was because he wanted him to take over the company one day.

His friends had insisted that he celebrate for his ranking achievement and after declining, they showed up at his house on multiple occasions reminding him of how lame he was. Even his weekend runs would consist of them annoying and distracting him. That however, was how he had met Jo.

Dean ignored Charlie's comment about his girlfriend and glanced at Sam, hoping his best friend would save him, however, Sam had other plans.

"Remember the time you wouldn't let me get that puppy?" Sam sweetly smiled at Dean. Dean knew where this was going. Sam hadn't forgiven him for letting him send the stray to the pound. Personally, Dean didn't regret his decision. He once let Sam babysit his guinea pig and in a matter of hours, it died.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Everyone was waiting on his answer and Dean decided to give into peer pressure. "If any of you cause a scene, you're fired."

"Sure thing boss!" Charlie fist pumped and went towards her car. "Let's meet at Sam's place in an hour." With that, she drove off with Kevin riding shotgun.

Dean turned towards a dimple cheeked, grinning Sam. "Son of a bitch."

Sam shrugged and headed towards his car. It was a simple Black BMW. He wasn't much for showing off. Making Dean's life hell maybe, but not an extra flashy person.

Dean walked towards his 1967 Chevy Impala. The car was probably his most prized possession.

Starting the engine, Dean heard Sam speed off while yelling something along the lines of 'dress for the occasion'. After hearing his baby hum to life, Dean drove from beneath the underground parking lot of his work building.

Before he could knock on the door, it swung open and Dean was welcomed with the shouting voices of Kevin and Charlie, and the annoyed grumbles of Sam telling them to shut up.

"Well look who decided to tag along and suck the life out of everything." Charlie mumbled, referring to Jo, who was standing beside Dean in a short tight green dress.

"Be nice." Kevin elbowed her, seeming to be the only one who heard. He reached over to hug Jo and she immediately returned it with a smile.

"You guys ready? I have a marathon of 'Game of Thrones' to get back to." Sam gestured to his house that they were now walking away from.

"Yeah well I have a whole two seasons of 'Faking It' to get back to, but you don't see me complaining." Charlie retorted.

"Isn't that series kinda filled with gay people?" Jo decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah so?" Charlie stopped, staring at the blonde.

"I was just asking." Jo replied raising her eyebrows.

Everyone could feel the tension between the two who were staring daggers at each other and they were all too scared to do anything. Being in the middle of a cat fight could mean trouble.

"Why don't you two just make out and then be friends?" Sam asked annoyed by their delay. Every minute wasted means the longer it'll take to get home.

"As if." Charlie rolled her eyes and started walking away from the group.

Jo gave an annoyed stare at Dean, wondering why he didn't say anything. Dean avoided her gaze. He couldn't deal with drama. Turns out, women came with a lot of it.

After walking for a few minutes, they came up to a club that read 'Heaven'. The bouncer let them in after a few arguments with Charlie and a few apologies from Dean. He sometimes wondered if he was the more mature one. He was hoping that wasn't the case, cause if it was, then tonight he would just be babysitting.

They all decided on going in a corner table near the bar and they were surprised that the bar wasn't as packed as they thought it would be. It consisted of white and gold themed everything it seemed, and everyone who worked there had fake angel wings as uniforms. The name of the club fit perfectly and gladly didn't disappoint.

"Okay, who is going over the bar to order? No one is coming to our table." Kevin asked. He was growing annoyed with the wait.

"Why don't you do it?" Charlie asked him.

"Oh boy." Jo muttered to herself. She was growing restless at the fact that she might have dressed up for nothing.

"I'll do it." Dean huffed and rose from his seat. He was planning on getting a drink by himself before returning to his table. Everyone was annoying him already and they haven't been there for half hour yet.

"C'mon Dean, one of us should do it. You're the one we're celebrating." Sam piped up rising from his seat too.

"It's okay Sammy. I need the space." He replied when they were far enough from his table of friends.

Sam nodded in understanding.

They seated themselves around a barstool and ordered whiskey from a blonde bartender who was smiling at Sam the whole time. Dean decided to sit a few stools away while Sam worked his charm on the lady.

He stared at his cup for a while before downing the last of his drink.

"I wouldn't recommend consuming all of that in one breath. It's a very toxic drink."

Dean glanced up to see a very concerned man. His blue eyes held nothing but worry. He was in a black rolled up sleeve button down dress shirt. His hair was messy in a way that it seemed like it was actually combed to look that way. His angel wings seemed gold instead of white like everyone else's.

"Excuse me..." Dean squinted at his name tag. "Castiel. Thanks for your concern, but it's not my first time drinking. I can handle myself."

"I can see that." The blue eyed Barista replied. "Can I be of service to you sir?"

Dean pushed his empty glass forward. "It's Dean, and I need something stronger."

"I bet." Castiel replied taking his glass and turning towards the counter behind him to get the mixed drinks and liquor.

Dean felt someone sit beside him and saw Sam. "So get this, that blonde bartender I was talking to? Her name is Jessica. She wants to hang out with me outside of work. I'm going for it." He was wearing a dimpled grin and Dean knew he was actually stoked about the idea. It's been a while since Sam dated anyone. Between work and gym, he hardly had time.

Dean nodded a response and patted his best friend on the back before Sam scooted back to his blonde bartender.

"At least one of us is having fun." Dean mumbled to himself.

A glass was pushed into his line of vision. He glanced up to see a smiling Castiel. "You're a very grumpy person, you know that?"

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Well, helping my customers to not go into an alcohol coma because of bad breakups or stress is kinda in my job description." Castiel answered with a smile. "So which is it? Bad breakup?"

"No my girlf-" Dean paused. At this he remembered about his girlfriend and group of friends who were waiting on him for drinks. He quickly turned around and saw that they were being served by other workers. He exhaled and turned back to the golden winged angel. "My girlfriend is right there and we're okay." He pointed behind him to the table with his group of friends.

Castiel smiled. "Is it the pretty redhead?"

Dean almost laughed at this. "No actually, it's the blonde."

Castiel rested on his elbows and smiled at Dean. "I know. I was just hoping to humor you."

Dean raised his eyebrows at the man before him. "What do you mean you know?"

Castiel glanced at the table of friends then back at Dean. "The redhead is gay. I just chose her because that was the least possible answer leaving the blonde."

Dean nodded. "How'd you know Charlie was gay?"

Castiel did a small laugh and turned to get another customer their drinks. He came back to Dean. "Other than the fact that she flirts with all the females who stop to talk at their table... It's pretty obvious I guess." He stared at Dean's candy apple green eyes before continuing. "I guess it takes one to know one."


	2. Chapter 2

"Turn it off." Charlie groaned, covering her ears with the bed pillows. There was a loud ringing somewhere in the room and it was causing a headache due to her hangover.

"The hell?" Dean suddenly sat up, realizing that the couch he was halfway lying on wasn't his own. His sudden movement caused him to groan and fall to the floor.

"Turn it off dammit!" Kevin hissed from behind the couch.

"Dean it's your mom." Sam jogged over to the others picking up Dean's phone and answering.

While Sam was talking, Dean peered up and noticed Sam was sweating and in his workout outfit. How can he be running this early in the morning? Dean had to wonder.

Sam hung up and tossed the phone back to the couch. "Your mom is expecting us for dinner. She says to bring Jo."

"Fine. Just give me another three hours." Dean mumbled before placing his head on the floor again.

"Dean it's 4 pm. I just got back from my evening run." Sam glanced around the dirty room. "And this is the last time I'm allowing you guys to sleep here when you're all shit faced."

"4 pm?" Everyone asked in union. This seemed to have sobered them up as they all stumbled and collected their things. Kevin's pants were semi ripped and caused the boy to wonder what happened the night before.

"What happened last night? My bra is missing." Charlie asked. Her voice was panicked.

"And how did we end up here?" Dean was next to ask.

"Well Sam and I had to drag you guys here." Jo answered Dean, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're still around. Of course. And I thought my hangover was the worst thing that could happen today." Charlie put her head in her hands, trying to get over the migraine that was getting worse.

"At least I don't have AIDS." Jo muttered, walking towards her boyfriend. Dean had completely forgotten that she wasn't present before her appearance. He would have felt guilty if his head wasn't pounding from the bickering she and Charlie had going on.

"Anyways..." Sam interjected before Charlie decided to start a full blown argument.

"Dean, you were back and forth between the bar and the table taking shots after shots because you wanted to make a point to the guys about not being a little bitch. You seemed happy for some reason." Sam had a confused expression as though there was something about his friend's previous behavior last night that he couldn't place.

He turned to Kevin, trying hard not to laugh. "Kevin was on the dance floor with a bunch of girls. He was gonna get lucky with a few of them... then you ended up falling on some spilt drink and ripped your clothes. You should really stop with the tight clothes and skinny jeans."

He turned to Charlie with a somewhat proud smile. "My girl Charlie here hooked up with a little angel bartender in the bathroom." He gave her thumbs up. "That was a really hot blonde."

"That explains where this number came from." Charlie said, looking at a smudged pen writing on her palm.

Everything was quiet for a while before Dean piped up. "Well I'm heading home."

"Let me drive you." Jo offered. Dean was still getting over his hangover and she knew it would be much safer with her behind the wheel.

Dean shook his head and Jo groaned. Dean didn't allow anyone but Sam to drive his Impala. It was a rare case when the dimple faced sideburn boy got the chance to do it. Everyone knew this so no one asked anyways.

"I'm fine Jo. I can drive." She was about to argue but then Dean gave her a stern stare like a parent scolding a child. "Let's go. See ya Sammy. Get home safe guys." With that he was out the door.

Charlie was next to leave with Kevin. Sam had an hour and a half to meet up with Dean and Jo at the Winchester's Residence.

Sam stared at his messy living space and frowned. "They didn't even tell me thanks for getting them home."

He started to gather the remainder of knocked over pillows and whatnots before leaving and stumbled on Dean's wallet. "Well, well... Look what we have here. You owe me 20 bucks Dean." He smiled to himself.  
Opening the wallet, he only found $50 bills. He didn't want to take that much so he closed it. Just then, a card fell out.  
He retrieved the piece of paper and realized it was for the club they went to the previous night. He was going to put it in his pocket, because personally, his best friend was a light weight and going to that club again wasn't in his best intentions. He didn't though, because at the back of the paper read "Cas" with a phone number.

"He got some chick's number?" He murmured to himself. Maybe this Cass girl was the reason his best friend was so happy last night.

He sat in the couch with the card in his hand and contemplated on finding her. Should he call her or should he let it be?

"Nah." He shook his head and stuffed the card back into the wallet. This was Dean's business. Plus there was Jo. Dean wasn't like that and butting in now would just make a misunderstanding for everyone. When Dean was ready, he'd talk to him about this Cassie or Cassandra chick whatever Cass was short for.

He tossed the wallet on the coffee table before continuing with his cleaning.

"Here's your wallet." Sam tossed Dean his wallet as he walked into the house. Everything was ready and they were running late.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean replied before knocking on the huge oak doors.

The door was opened by a maid who ushered the boys and Jo inside. Dean went straight to the dining hall where he knew his family would be waiting. What he didn't expect to see were streamers and a banner that said congratulations. Everyone clapped as Dean entered and he was met by a proud father who embraced him in a hug.

"Is this for me?" Dean asked surprised.

"Of course Dork." Charlie appeared from around a corner wearing a pantsuit and punched Dean in the shoulder.

There were more coworkers and Kevin was also there along with his grandpa Samuel. They were all celebrating his promotion and he was more than overwhelmed.  
"How? You guys are never good at keeping secrets." He asked turning to his best friend. Sam shrugged a response and straightened his shirt.

"Where's my little man?" A woman was heard pushing through the crowd. Dean's smile got bigger at seeing his mother. He gave her a gentle hug that was a little longer than usual before letting go.

"Hey mom." He smiled.

"Let's celebrate!" Sam shouted, popping the cover from a Champaign bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

The party had died down at some minutes after nine that night, most of the guests taking their leave, which left only close friends and family, gathered around the dinner table.

Surprisingly, everything had been going smoothly, Charlie and Jo were able to stow their crap for the most part in honor of the celebration and Dean hadn't felt like he needed to defend himself in anyway way from his father or grandfather all night. He was very thankful for that and it made him feel that this really was a special day.

That's why, as Charlie hugged him goodbye and Kevin shook his hand with a big grin and he closed the door behind them, he never expected what his grandfather had said next. "She seems like a very nice girl, smart and talented...too bad she's one of them"

Dean's shoulders tensed as he held the doorknob. Sam looked down, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he bit back something that he wanted to say but figured that it wasn't his place to say it. Thankfully, Dean took the initiative.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean turned slowly, a mocking smile on his features but his eyes were cold.

Samuel raised his brow as if the answer was obvious "Well of course I'm talking about the fact that she's one of those homosexuals. I know she's your friend son, but only god knows why"

Dean scoffed, lowering his eyes and looking away, smile still present "You homophobic sonova bitch"

Sam who was close enough to hear what he said whispered in caution "Dean..."

"What did you say boy...?" Samuel asked threateningly, he hadn't heard what exactly Dean had said but he had a pretty good idea that it was an insult.

Dean felt his anger boil "No one gave you the right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with, especially someone with a backwards attitude like yours."

Samuel stepped quickly towards Dean, fists clenched and eyes flaring, Mary reaching towards her father in a vain attempt to stop him, while John folded his arms leaning on the counter, expression unreadable. Jo sat where she was at the dinner table, completely still and shock evident on her face. Sam seemed to be the only one, other than Mary, who saw the need to intervene and he did so by putting all 6"4 inches and 190lbs of himself between his best friend and his furious grandfather.

Trying to calmly dispel what was turning into a serious fight he put a hand on Dean's chest and turned to Samuel. "Woah okay. With all due respect sir...Dean is right, Charlie is our friend, but I admit that he might be a little worked up, so let me take him to cool off...alright?"

Brown eyes glanced between Dean and Samuel. Dean was looking away as he folded his arms and Samuel was trying to size up to Sam who was a full head taller than he was. "Fine...I'll let it go this time."

The old man shook his bald head "Though I don't understand why he's getting so worked up over this. It's not like he's one of those...gays"

Sam saw Dean's nostrils flare at the disgusted tone his grandfather used, and he glared at Samuel, but before the young Winchester could say anything he was ushered out the door by his friend who was waving goodbye to Mary and thanking her for the food.

They had taken Dean's car. Sam's BMW was still parked back at his apartment because he had hitched a ride in the Impala earlier. It was silent for the first few minutes until Sam spoke up "So, what was that about?"

Sam knew that Dean was defending Charlie...but he had also sensed something different about the way that argument was going.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh "I dunno man; he just really pisses me off sometimes..."

"Well they're your family, they're kinda supposed to do that" Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes before groaning

"I need a drink"

Sam perked up at that news "Heaven?" he asked almost too excitedly.

Dean raised a brow and smirked at his best friend who was staring at him like an excited puppy. "Aww, Sammy wants to see that Jessica girl again..."

Sam blushed "It's Sam..." he lowered his head with a nervous laugh "And...yeah I guess. She's really cool"

"Uh huh" Dean smiled turning back to the road.

Sam smirked "Well, I'm not the only one who might want to go back to see somebody"

Dean's fingers tightened around the staring wheel, while blue eyes flashed in his memory. Sam continued "I might've peeked in your wallet and found a certain card, while looking for that $20 you owe me"

"Since when do I owe you a $20?" Dean asked accusingly.

"Don't try to change the subject Dean. Is she pretty?"

Of course Sam would automatically assume it's a 'she', after all with a name like 'Cas' anything was possible. Briefly Dean wondered if he should tell Sam that 'she' was actually a 'he', a very, very hot 'he', but decided against it for now. Sam was his best friend, he knew that the brunette would never judge him, he just wasn't that type of person, but maybe saying anything about it was just...too soon.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing, and I was too drunk to notice anyway" he offered instead and Sam looked at him disbelievingly

"You really expect me to believe that? You just don't want to tell me!"

"Yeah well maybe I don't"

"Why not?"

"Sam..."

"Is it because of Jo? You know, she's your girlfriend...not your wife right?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road, the color dulling a bit as he whispered "She might as well be"

Sam glanced at Dean, eyebrows knitted together in concern "You're not...really thinking about 'that' are you?"

"Maybe" Dean sighed "I don't know, my family likes her, mom and dad both approve. I don't think that miracle will happen twice so I might as well take it"

"That's bullshit" Dean looked at Sam surprised at his sudden choice of words, Sam of course was scowling in irritation "You can't be serious. We talked about this Dean! You can't just marry someone to please your family! You have to marry someone you love, someone who makes you happy"

There was silence again before Sam hit him with a serious question "Be honest with me...Does Jo make you happy?"

Dean's eyes flashed with uncertainty but he clenched his jaw dismissing his own thoughts "I don't want to talk about this now"

"I know" Sam sighed "But you need to, before you do something you'll regret"

Thankfully for Dean, they pulled into the parking lot of the club just then and he switched off the engine, getting out in a hurry. Sam sighed exasperatedly before opening his own door and following Dean into the brightly themed club, which was still considerably empty despite the fact that it was a Sunday night.

"You would think a club called Heaven would be packed on a Sunday night..." Dean said absently.

Sam laughed at the joke as he spotted Jessica serving some customer by the bar and immediately dragged Dean over there. The blonde looked up, eyes sparkling as she saw him coming over with a big smile "Hey Jess"

"Hi Sam, and –"

She looked at Dean expectantly and Sam chipped in introducing them before Dean could open his mouth "this is Dean, my best friend"

Dean held out his hand and Jessica shook it "It's a pleasure to meet you Jessica"

"The pleasure is all mine" she beamed "Has Sam been talking about me?"

"Non-stop" that earned him a jab in the side from the brunette sasquatch.

Jessica laughed and Sam blushed embarrassed, Dean smiling at them "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone" he turned to Sam "I'll be over there if you need me"

Sam nodded and immediately fell into light conversation with the blonde bartender.

Dean strolled down a few stools, stopping near the other end of the bar and sat down, resting his clasped fingers on the counter in front of him and keeping his eyes down.

"Rough night?" he heard a familiar voice say and looked up to see Castiel smiling at him while he wiped the inside of a glass with a clean white rag.

"You again...are you stalking me?" Dean said in a monotone that caused his voice to sound deeper.

Castiel laughed and put the glass down in front of the blond "As much as that seems likely, I do work here you know. Honestly, I thought you came here to see me again"

Dean smirked tilting his head to look past Castiel's gold angel wings at the selection of alcohol on the shelf "Actually, I came to see...one of those" he said pointing.

Castiel glanced behind him and turned back to his customer amused "Hmm...funny. Well what will you have?"

"Something strong"

Castiel couldn't help smiling again "Of course..." a thought came to him just then "Actually, since you weren't specific, how about we play a game? You tell me your full name, and I'll recommend you a drink?"

Dean knitted his eyebrows together in mock suspicion "You sure that ain't some ploy to get me to tell you my name?"

Castiel tilted his head innocently "Of course it is, it's only fair since you know my name, don't you think?"

"Well yeah..." Dean thought a moment "But...I don't know your full name so"

"Ah well, it's Castiel Novak. Now, no more excuses..."

Dean smiled tilting his head down and then back up in one fluid motion "It's Dean...Dean Winchester"

Castiel let the name sink in for a moment "Dean...right" he tested it out and Dean couldn't help the sudden feeling that he could get use to the way it sounded when Castiel said it.

Castiel suddenly smiled wide "I know exactly what to get you now" he said as he turned, grabbing a full bottle from the middle row of the shelf.

It was a short bottle, standard long neck and rounded body, nothing fancy. The liquid inside it was light amber in color, almost burnt orange. Dean couldn't see the label as Castiel poured it out because he was purposefully keeping it hidden. He pushed the full glass towards Dean and the blond raised his brow skeptical. Castiel stood with the bottle behind his back and an expectant stare "Go on, taste it. You won't be disappointed"

Dean swished the liquid around in the glass, deciding that he would go ahead at the risk of being poisoned. The aroma was rich, abundant in corn mash, vanilla and a touch of oak without any of the harsh smells that were usually associated with alcohol.

He took a sip and it tasted of honey and vanilla, taking a good few seconds for any fire to build and only a little bite that didn't need to be mellowed out. It was good.

Castiel leaned on the counter in front of Dean blue eyes watching him curious to know what he thought of the selection. "So...what do you think?"

Dean pouted his lips the way he did when he was thinking and nodded, taking another sip before responding "It's...good. Better than expected actually"

Castiel let a smug smile play at his lips "See? I have a gift"

Dean raised his brow leaning forward a bit "Oh really, so what's the name of this little brew?"

"Winchester...straight bourbon whiskey, actually" Castiel stated in a matter of fact tone and Dean looked at him incredulously before bursting into laughter "No way, I don't think it'd take much of a 'gift' to pick that one out"

Castiel scoffed playfully "Well maybe not, it's more like an obvious choice"

"Well Mr. psychic, keep em coming..."

Castiel grabbed the bottle from beside him and filled Dean's glass again "The first shot was on the house, however I don't think I'll be able to get away with the rest. My boss might get a bit frustrated with me and he can be a bit of a little devil sometimes"

Dean cocked a brow "A devil in a bar full of angels?"

Castiel shrugged "My life is weird"

Dean shook his head "Tell me about it" and downed his newly filled glass.

Castiel watched him finish it, then, using one finger he lowered the glass from Dean's lips while green eyes were trained on his playful smirk "Careful...it's a creeper"

Dean blinked as Castiel straightened up and went to serve another customer who had just sat down, but not before filling Dean's glass for the third time.

Dean couldn't help smiling into his cup, but he wiped it off his face and cleared his throat as he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey" Sam said, smiling akin to a kid on Christmas "Jess' shift is ending in ten, so I might bounce...what...are you drinking?"

Sam was caught off guard by the oddly sweet smell coming from Dean's glass. Dean chuckled "Winchester, actually"

Sam gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Never mind, you can go get lucky if you want"

Sam punched his arm and Dean resisted the urge to wince because he didn't want to look like a wuss, but seriously. Sam might as well be big foot.

"Whatever..." Sam got up putting a hand on Dean's shoulder "Hey, don't get too drunk okay? You still need to drive..."

"Yeah, yeah" Dean waved him off and Sam headed back to his spot near Jessica after leveling Dean with a warning glare.

Castiel came back then and seeing that Dean's cup was already empty tipped the rest of the whiskey in filling the glass as he leaned on his previous spot in front of Dean.

Dean looked at him questioningly "I thought you said I couldn't have anymore?"

Castiel leaned in closer giving Dean a mischievous look and whispered "I've decided...It'll be our little secret"

Sam was standing near the exit to the club, still talking animatedly to Jessica when Castiel walked up to them. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt"

Jessica turned to him and smiled "Hey Cas, it's no problem. What is it?"

Sam paused and stared at the man standing before him whose name was apparently 'Cas'. He was wearing a long, tanned colored trench coat over the usual barista uniform, which looked surprisingly good on him considering that it was quite a fashion statement, his 'wings' tucked into a small black duffle over one shoulder. "Um...sorry but," he turned to Sam "I was just wondering if your friend...Dean, left already?"

Sam raised his brow, trying to hide his amusement "Uh...no, I don't think so. He's probably outside getting some fresh air"

Castiel nodded "Okay, thank you" he started to walk away when Sam stopped him.

"Sorry, uh, your name is Cas right?"

"Well, Castiel actually...but yes, Cas is a shortened version of my name"

Sam smiled wide suddenly, which sort of made Castiel feel slightly nervous and creeped out "Is...something wrong?"

Sam shook his head vigorously "No...not at all. Like I said, Dean's probably outside. I'm sure you'll spot him in no time"

Castiel nodded once more, walking away with a slightly confused wave.

The freakishly tall brunette was right though, Dean wasn't hard to find in the almost empty parking lot. He was leaning on a very, very sleek looking car, sipping a bottle of water most likely to sober up. Castiel had warned him it was a creeper.

As Castiel walked up to him Dean gave him a once over "So what? Angel by night, tax accountant by...day?"

"Very funny, Dean" Castiel smiled, glancing along the length of the car. He looked back at Dean to see that he was waiting for a response "A '67 Chevy...very nice car"

Dean suddenly felt giddy, but of course didn't let it show "Yup, my pride and joy"

Castiel moved to stand next to him, running his fingers absently along the side of the Impala. He shyly looked up at Dean who had been watching him quietly, and cleared his throat "So...were you waiting for me out here or was it just coincidence?"

"Depends...what would you want it to be?"

Castiel paused, thoughtful for a moment "Well, I was...hoping that you would wait until my shifts over, but if its coincidence I guess that's okay..."

"Cas...you wanna get out of here?"

Blue eyes met green and Castiel smiled "I thought you'd never ask..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's eyes could barely open, weighed down by a sweet, blissful sleep, holding them together like glue. Taking a deep breath through his nose there was an odd smell; it wasn't bad, only slightly unfamiliar. 'It smells like cinnamon...and watermelon?'

He tried to turn away from the glaring light that was currently trying to burn through his eyelids but the slight shift caused him to realize that there was a weight resting on his chest. For the first time, he actually peeled open his eyes and looked at where he was. 'This...isn't my apartment.'

Those words were usually followed by dread and slight panic, especially if you knew you were drinking your troubles away at a club the night before. 'Seriously? Why do I keep waking up everywhere but my own bed?!'

His first conclusion was that he was either kidnapped or was so stoned that he redecorated his entire bedroom in a night. Okay, maybe not that last one but Dean thought about it for like...a second.

A glance down at his chest helped to calm the momentary panic. His vision was mostly obscured by messy black hair and memories of last night's events. A gentle snore broke the clip show and Dean smiled down at the man sleeping soundly on his chest, absently running his fingers through his soft hair.

He lay his head back against the pillows and sighed, content to go back to sleep. His other arm moved lazily over Castiel's waist causing him to nudge further into Dean's side while remaining blissfully asleep. Dean couldn't help but think that this was nice. Waking up to Castiel felt almost natural as if they haven't just met. It just felt like a peaceful Monday morning filled with blissful sleep and –

Wait.

Monday?!

Dean's eyes flew open and he grabbed the clock on the nightstand almost knocking a lamp over. It read some minutes to ten. He felt like he was gonna have an aneurysm.

Somewhere in the middle of the screaming thoughts telling him he was so very screwed, and not in the nice way he had previously been thinking about, he remembered that he, in fact, had a very beautiful angel sleeping on his chest and if he propelled himself from the bed like he had been planning to do it would make for a very rude awakening.

So instead he made a more civilized decision. He slowly pried himself from Castiel's grip making sure that the other man was still asleep and carefully slid off the bed to try and gather his scattered belongings. He was late already, so why rush the inevitable.

He found his shirt mixed up among the bed sheets and quickly dragged it on. It felt tighter around the arms and shoulders than last time but he paid it no mind as he searched for his pants while picking up his boxers from off the floor. The pants he located hanging over the bathroom door quite a distance from the bed. How they got there was beyond him, though he did remember last night being a bit...wild.

Looking around a couple more times he failed to locate his jacket or his shoes so he bent to look under the bed where he found his phone.

'Five missed calls from Sam...he does care' he smiled and grabbed his keys and wallet that were some distance from the phone.

When he got up Castiel was rubbing his eyes, his legs crossed over the sheets and a pillow tucked conveniently between them. He yawned and Dean smiled "Mornin' Sunshine"

Castiel blinked a few times obviously still groggy with sleep and gave him a lopsided smile, tilting his head as Dean tried to straighten his shirt.

"Good morning Dean...I believe that's mine" he pointed to the shirt that was struggling to cover Dean's chest and Dean followed his finger looking down at it too, brows raised and lips pursed.

"Well that explains a lot"

Castiel leaned over to the pillow that Dean had slept on; reaching behind it he brought out a crumpled white shirt similar to the one Dean was wearing. "And this one is yours"

He climbed off the bed, letting the sheets drag behind him and fall from around his waist. He started to undo each button slowly and Dean watched his fingers intently. When Castiel reached the last button, he trailed his eyes up to Dean's exposed chest, pausing briefly at the odd gold necklace hanging on a black corded string around his neck, then finally to the eyes studying his every move.

"It was a gift from Sam when we were in high-school."

"Sam. That very tall friend of yours who seems taken with Jessica?"

"Yup. That's the one"

"He has good taste" Dean raised his brow, dismissing the twinge of jealousy in favour of the feeling of Castiel brushing his palms over his chest. Castiel then moved his hands underneath the shirt, pushing it off Dean's shoulders. Dean shrugged it off the rest of the way letting it fall as he leaned down to kiss Castiel's lips.

Castiel smirked into the kiss, draping the shirt he was holding over Dean's shoulders and pushing gently against his chest. "As much...as I like this-" Dean kissed him again interrupting his sentence.

"-You...have to go to work"

"...psh, I'm already late" Dean whispered.

"Dean..."

"Fine" he pulled his shirt on properly as he left the room looking for the rest of his things. Castiel grabbed the sheet off the floor and draped it around himself to ward off the cold morning air, and followed Dean to the living room.

Dean found his suit jacket over the couch and pulled it on not bothering to button it up and stepped into his shoes near the door. Castiel had never expected his morning to play out like this, like a scene from a domestic romance novel, but god knows this was a welcomed change.

As Dean stepped through the door, Castiel had enough confidence to grab his hand, holding the sheet around his body with the other. Dean turned to him surprised.

"C-can I see you again...tonight?"

Dean stared at Castiel for a few minutes, studying his shy smile and his hope-filled eyes. His heart fluttered and when he finally spoke his voice came out breathy "Sure, Cas..."

Dean made a mad rush for his office as soon as he drove away from Castiel's apartment. He managed to reach his building in less than twenty minutes, record time considering the traffic in between. He stopped at the lobby's cafeteria for a bagel and coffee, whipping out his phone while he waited.

Dean: 'Sorry for the rush, the first day as CEO and I am sooo late'

The waitress came back a couple minutes later with his coffee and he thanked her, speed walked to the elevator and pressed the number of his floor taking the time to get a sip of his beverage. His phone buzzed and he looked down at the reply.

Cas: 'Well, at least no one can fire you, Mr Executive Officer' that was followed by the winking emoji with its tongue sticking out.

Dean snickered despite himself, realized what he did and coughed nervously, subtly looking around to make sure no one was in the elevator with him. In hindsight, he should have done that in the first place.

Dean: 'Was that a flirtation?' he typed out quickly as he got off the elevator making a beeline for his office and trying not to get noticed by anyone. He waved to his new secretary at the door.

Dropping his bag on the couch near the door, not bothering to take in the look of his brand new, extremely huge, view of the bay office, he sat down in the plush leather armchair behind an oak desk.

Cas: 'Hey, that's my line'

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean: 'So, what do you actually do during the day, don't tell me you really are a tax accountant'

Cas: 'Haha, no. That seems like a dull job, no offence to the tax accountants of the world of course'

Dean paused in the middle of typing when there was a knock at the door. "Uh, come in!"

A short young woman came in carrying a stack of papers. She looked like she was barely in her twenties, her medium length, curly black hair was caught in a sideways ponytail tied off with a big cream coloured bow. Dean recognized her from the desk at his offices' entrance; his secretary.

Dean forced a smile as she came in and placed them on his desk. He eyed them with dread "These documents need your approval Sir, and I was told to inform you that there will be an important meeting at around 2 this afternoon"

"Okay, thanks..." Dean glanced down at the name tag on her cardigan "Nancy"

She nodded shyly and smiled "You're welcome Mr. Winchester if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask"

Dean nodded and she continued smiling as she turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room.

When the door closed he narrowed his eyes at the pile of papers, picking his phone up to resume typing.

Cas: 'I'm actually going to visit my little brother later, he needs some help with a biology project.'

Cas: 'I have to stop by one of my older brothers first to ask for a ride though...

Cas: 'Can't afford a car on a bartender's salary, unfortunately'

Dean: 'You seem to have a lot of brothers'

Cas: 'Yes. I'm the second youngest of five children.'

Cas: 'Michael is the oldest, then Balthazar, Gabriel, me and the baby, Samandriel'

Dean: 'Oookay...what is up with those names?'

Cas: 'Well, they're the names of angels. My family is very religious. It isn't a coincidence that I work at a bar named Heaven, you know'

Dean had to fight the urge to throw his head back and laugh, which resulted in a series of stifled giggles and long, silent, open-mouthed gasps. If anyone saw him like this he would probably shoot them...then himself.

As if to test how true that statement was, the door flew open and he slammed his phone face down on the table so hard he actually flinched afterwards, praying that the screen hadn't cracked. It would be a bitch to replace.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Sam. Only that giant man-child would have the audacity to open the door to an executive's office in such a manner and stand there grinning like an excited puppy.

His grin turned into a cheeky smile coupled with a raised brow when Dean let the tension loose from his shoulders and rubbed his brow. "Sam...what are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

"Came to check out the new office" He grabbed one of the two smaller leather chairs in front of the desk, spinning it around so he could sit down with his legs on either side and his elbows crossed on the back. Dean vaguely wondered why he couldn't sit like a normal person then remembered that Sam was anything but normal.

"You couldn't come up with a better excuse to get out of work?"

"Nope." Sam smirked looking around with mock interest at his surroundings "Pretty fancy"

Dean rolled his eyes, pushing the phone away subconsciously. It flipped over as he leaned back in his chair. Thankfully the screen wasn't broken.

He stared disinterestedly at a random abstract painting on one of the walls near the private bathroom and sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Didn't really notice"

"Oh? Thought you were excited to see the place, the way you were speeding up here. Could barely get your attention cause you were buried in your phone and you couldn't even bother to call me back? Why the heck were you late this morning anyway? You're never late-"

Dean's phone interrupted Sam just then and they both looked down to see that he had received a new message from 'Cas'.

Sam's grin came back full force. "You should go ahead and answer that"

Dean blushed slightly; grabbing the phone he glanced at the message and smiled again before remembering he was being watched by a pair of amused honey brown eyes. He cleared his throat and put the phone face down as far away from his friend as possible. "It's not important"

"Uh huh" Sam cocked a brow, the smile never leaving his face "You don't have to be embarrassed you know, he's cute."

Of course, Dean chose that moment to take a sip of his previously neglected coffee and almost choked.

Sam burst out laughing when Dean spat some of the coffee onto the desk and cursed as some got on the front of his shirt. It took Sam a couple minutes to compose himself but he almost started laughing all over again when he saw Dean's expression; eyes bugged and jaw hanging open in shock.

"Oh man! I should take a picture of that face you're making and send it to Charlie!"

"Sam...What the hell?!"

Sam wiped an invisible tear from his eye and sighed exaggeratedly in content, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head. "Well...I did have the pleasure of meeting 'Castiel' last night when he came looking for you"

Dean could only stare at his best friend, a mixture of annoyance, confusion and embarrassment swimming on his face. He wasn't particularly upset that Sam knew, wasn't like he didn't want to tell him. The problem was that the moose had found out on his own and so Dean would never hear the end of it.

"So..." Oh god, here it comes "Get up to anything interesting last night?"

"No"

"Aww, was he that bad?"

"Shut up, Sam"

"Did he take you to heaven?"

"I will shoot you"

"Psh. You might as well tell me all the details, I'm not gonna stop bugging you"

Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed, furrowing his brow. He felt a migraine coming on. God he hated Sam sometimes.

"Let's just say, mixing drinks isn't the only thing he's good at"

Sam wore an expression of shock, but mostly he was just giddy, so giddy that Dean could clearly see he was resisting the urge to bounce in place. His excitement was barely contained in his voice. "Is...Is that why you were late this morning? Oh wow"

"Yeah yeah" Dean waved him off silently wishing Sam would leave now, because he actually had work to do, not because he wanted to go back to texting. Of course not.

"So, what are you gonna do about Jo?"

And there was the question he didn't even know he was avoiding.

"There's nothing to do about Jo"

Sam raised an eyebrow surprised, "So you're planning on dating them both? You know I'm all for living life to the fullest but-"

"It's not like that"

"Then what's it like? Don't tell me this is just a one nighter, cause it sure as hell isn't, obviously and if you really believe that, I'm gonna call you an idiot"

Dean sighed, frustrated with this conversation "That's...exactly what it is"

He wanted to believe that, that this thing with Castiel would be just a one-time thing, but god who was he kidding. He couldn't wait for work to be over so he could go back there.

Sam leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest "You're an idiot"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Sam was tapping his foot rapidly against the floor, the impatient sound echoing off the walls, nagging Dean to look at him. Dean gave up and did, facing Sam's intense glare and the clenching and unclenching of his jaw that made Dean slightly nervous, which he would never admit.

Dean opened his mouth in an attempt to ask what the hell Sam was suddenly so pissed about but almost choked when Sam flung his arms up in the air and nearly caused Dean to fall out of his chair.

"Are you serious right now? Come on Dean, you gotta see what's happening!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Jo! I'm talking about Jo, you dumbass! Charlie might joke about it and I've never said anything before, but dammit Dean, she is not good for you!"

Dean's eyes were wide as he stared at his best friend. It's not like he didn't know that, he just, always assumed that it was probably just him...and well, Charlie but he summed that up to her strong dislike.

"Especially now that I've seen you this happy with someone else...I know for a fact now."

"Sam-"

"Shut up and let me finish ranting"

Dean's mouth shut.

"Look, I get it, there's a lot to think about, but, think about this too. You were happy this morning, you came in here smiling like a dumbass and you didn't care who saw you. Last night, you were happy, Saturday you got drunk and sang every Taylor Swift song that came on. Dean, that's the happiest you've been in three days than you have been in years"

Dean could only stare at Sam incredulously. His bluntness was like a slap to the face that he never realized he needed. "Charlie would be proud"

"Damn right she would and she'd probably slap you in the face"

Dean laughed a little at the thought and rubbed his eyes, suddenly he felt extremely tired and the day's work hadn't even started yet. "You're right Sam; I know you're right but-"

"All I'm saying" Sam started, leaning over the table to place a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, meeting his gaze "Do what makes you happy and you won't have any problem with us, okay?"

Dean couldn't help smiling, playfully brushing Sam's hand off his shoulder "Yeah yeah, now get back to work before I fire you"

Sam straightened up and laughed, loudly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he headed for the door "Ha, you can't threaten me with that; I'm your best friend!"

He flung open the door the same way he had when he came in and yelled "Ya hear that everybody, the boss is my best friend! I'm golden!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Dean-o. Care to tell the class why you, Mr. Perfect, were late this morning?"

It was lunch break, a couple minutes past one and they were gathered in the underground parking lot. Again.  
Dean was in the midst of wondering why they always met up there, since the place gave off a stalker-murder kind of vibe when he was drawn out of his train of thought by Charlie.  
She was staring expectantly at him.

"Since when do I have to update you on every aspect of my life?"

"Since we're friends, duh, I own your ass"

"Ooh careful Charles. He can fire you now you know"

Charlie had her heel off before Kevin had even realized what he'd said.  
Sam hooked his arms underneath hers so there wouldn't actually be a murder in the parking lot.

"I take it back, I take it back!" Kevin begged as he backed away from the angry red head. She started hitting Sam gently on the arm to put her down, he hadn't even realized her feet weren't touching the ground.

"You're lucky I'm more interested in Dean's private life than homicide at the moment"

"Well thank god for that" Kevin muttered under his breath, fearing he'd awaken her wrath again.

"So..." Charlie replaced her shoe and turned her attention back to Dean who rolled his eyes "what was it? Were you drunk? Was it wild sex?"  
Sam started to snicker at that and Dean threw him a glare  
"Ooh...was it an orgy?!"

Kevin choked on his drink then "What?! How come I wasn't invited-!"

Charlie slapped him in the chest causing him to sputter some more.

Dean stared at her "Why would you assume...what the hell, dude, couldn't I have just overslept?!"

"What, like a normal person? Please, that's so...boring. Tell us what really happened"

Charlie was officially invested in her weird fantasies and there was no convincing her otherwise as far as Dean could see. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back on Baby. This whole conversation was exhausting.

"Fine...I was-"

"Dean ~!"

Everyone turned to see Jo walking towards them, her hair in a ponytail over one shoulder, dress pants and a crisp white long sleeved blouse.

Charlie released a frustrated groan and stomped her heel "So close!"

Sam chuckled "You'll get there, eventually"

Jo came right up to Dean and kissed him on the cheek, earning another disgusted groan from Charlie that Dean covered with a nervous chuckle. "Hey, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well yeah, but I thought I'd drop by for lunch, you know, to make up for yesterday. You know I felt like I should have said something back there but-"

"Nah, its okay, he can be a douche, I'm used to it"

"Still, I wanna make it up to you, how about...Raoul's?"

Dean's eyes widened at the name of the popular Italian restaurant that had just opened up in town "Damn, that place is expensive..."

"I know I know, but I've always wanted to go there! It should be no trouble for you babe"

"Gold digger" Charlie coughed and Sam jabbed her in the side.

"I'd love to, but I have a meeting in ten"

"Skip it, we hardly get to spend time together"

"Jo, I can't. It's important"

She toyed with her ponytail and pouted, but when Dean didn't change his stance, she dropped her shoulders and sighed "Fine...you better make this up to me tonight though"

She hugged him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and trotted away.

They listened to the sound of heels hitting the asphalt as she disappeared and Charlie sighed "Good riddance. Now you were saying Dean?"

Damn. He had forgotten their previous conversation.

"Can you get over it?"

"Hell no. You were about to spill before we were rudely interrupted, so spill!"

It was Sam's turn to groan "He's never gonna get the balls to say it, so-"

Dean levelled him with a glare that spelt 'Don't. You. Dare.' but Sam was pointedly ignoring it.

"So, get this," Charlie and Kevin held their breath's subconsciously.

"Oh for god sake guys don't listen to the damn moose-"  
"Dean's having an affair ~"

They gasped in unison, Sam included, comically putting his hand over his mouth feigning surprise. Charlie was ecstatic. Kevin moved over to where Dean stood and slapped him on the back grinning like a mad man "welcome to the player life brother!"

"Come on guys...it's not like that..." He throws another glare Sam's way but he was too busy smiling. _'Can't believe that bitch is smiling_ '

"What's their name?" Charlie asked barely containing her excitement.

"Why are you people so excited about adultery?"

"Bitch please, you ain't married, now what's their name?!"

Dean scratched the back of his neck and looked away, determined not to give anything else away.

Kevin raised a brow "Wait. Don't tell me you don't know her name? Usually...we call that a one night stand"

"Yes. Exactly! That's what it was" Dean answered quickly, grateful for the scapegoat so conveniently placed before him. A certain moose, however, wouldn't let him off the hook so easily.

Dean's phone buzzed as if on cue, giving Sam the perfect leverage "Ha! I bet that's them right now! Dean hasn't stopped texting them all morning"

That's it. Dean was convinced now was the time to kill his best friend. Perfect place for it too, the others would cover him he was sure.

"But...one night stands don't do numbers" Kevin offered.

"Exactly. Cough up the name Winchester!"

Charlie was actually serious now and Dean knew he wouldn't get away without telling her unless he wanted to end up with a shoe stuck between his eyes or worse, shattering one of his windows.

"Oh for god sake, you people are insufferable"

"Dean, I'm this close to strangling you"

"The name is Cas, alright?!"

Sam sighed in relief _'finally'_

Kevin thought for a moment "what's that short for? Cassie? Cassidy? Cassandra?"

"Castiel."

Kevin gave him a confused look "that's... A really weird name. You sure it's not-"

"OH MA GOD!" Charlie shouted suddenly, startling everyone present. She continues speaking as if she hadn't just woken the dead "Don't tell me its that very, _very_ sexy bartender, gold wings, pretty blue eyes and awesome sex hair?!"

Dean blinked a couple times at the dead on description "How-?"

"Are you kidding?! He hadn't stopped eyeing you all night, you spent the entirety of Saturday at the bar and you never went to any of the other bartenders. Oh my god, I knew it, I was right!"

She jumped up and down cheering at the top of her lungs like her favourite team won the Superbowl.

Meanwhile, Sam was over there splitting his sides while Kevin was still trying to connect the dots "Wait. Cas is a guy?! Wait! I don't remember any gold wings, who are you talking about?!"

Sam shook his head and patted him on the back "of course you don't remember, you were plastered almost as soon as we got to the club"

"What," Kevin said indignantly "I was not!"

"You were" the three answered in unison.

Charlie patted him on the shoulder next "It's alright kid"

"I'm almost the same age as you, what the hell"

"Well I'm way more mature"

"Ha ha very funny"

Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket again and fished it out to check his messages. One of them looked like some sort of essay written entirely with emoji, the other was from his father. It was short and formal. Really, he couldn't expect anything else from John Winchester.

' _The presentation begins in five minutes. Do not be late'_  
He sighed glancing at the time. Three minutes left.  
"Hey, I gotta go"

He grabbed his jacket from the roof and walked quickly to the elevator. Charlie cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted "I can't wait to officially meet your angel!"

Dean had turned bright red at those words and thanked his luck that the elevator had closed before his friends could see.  
Being alone now, he made sure to check first this time, he took his phone out and gazed at the name on the screen letting a smile tug at his lips. _'My angel...I could get used to that'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's the new boy toy?"

Castiel lifted his head in confusion from the coffee he was about to sip. Balthazar made a motion to his own neck raising his brow in question and Castiel self-consciously covered the spot his brother was indicating, blushing, he pulled the turtle neck higher, pretending it was suddenly very chilly in the small café.

He took a long sip of his coffee and pointedly avoided eye contact.

"Oh come now, don't keep me in the dark like that"

Castiel continued to ignore him, sipping becoming increasingly louder with the deepening of his blush.

"And here I thought we had something special, a profound brotherly bond with no secrets between us"

Castiel sighed, putting the mug down and rolling his eyes "He's not…whatever that's supposed to mean"

"In the name really, a boy who is very fun to play with. In any case, you need to elaborate because despite popular views I am in fact not a mind reader"

"It's not a fling, not this time at least, I hope it's not…It…it didn't feel like it was"

"I'm sure" Balthazar wiggled his eyebrows, smirking as he took a sip of his own tea and Castiel made a conscious effort not to throw his bagel at him, though it would have been a better use for it.  
Castiel was not planning to eat it, Balthazar knew he wasn't fond of bagels, they were in his opinion, just rounded bread and completely pointless, yet Balthazar still ordered one whenever they went for coffee.

"So what brings the uncertainty hmm? Does he snore? Crooked teeth, unsightly chest hair, Oh! Maybe he's got –"

"Please stop." Castiel definitely did not want to know where Balthazar was planning to go with that list if he could help it.

"He's actually…quite perfect"

Balthazar made a sound somewhere between a hum and a grunt "Well, that's certainly a first. Usually, the guys you smash are complete clods"

This time, Castiel did throw the bagel at him, at least one half of it and the blond man shouted indignantly "Hey, hey this is cashmere, watch it!"

"Don't say annoying things, then"

"The truth hurts darling"

Castiel stared at him for a few moments, turning his head away and folding his arms a pout pushing out his lower lip slightly. Balthazar inwardly groaned. He could not for the life of him, handle a pouting Castiel and his little brother knew this all too well. The day he had discovered it also worked on Gabriel somewhat, the older brothers knew they were doomed.

"Cassie. Stop it" Castiel ignored him, letting his eyes follow the people passing outside the window.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I should not have said that,"

 _'_ _Though it is, in fact, the truth'_ he refrained from saying that part out loud "Just please stop, would you?"

Castiel instead intensified his pouting, poking absently at the other half of the bagel on his plate with one of those stirring straws they get with hot beverages.

"Oh for the love of- Fine. Two tubs"

"Make it three and I'll stop"

"What on earth could you possibly be doing with three tubs of honey for god sake?!"

Castiel huffed and folded his arms again looking in the opposite direction, lips pursed.

"Alright, Fine!"

Castiel turned back to him, smiled and picked up his now warm coffee, finishing it in one gulp. Balthazar grumbled for a few seconds about how his wallet was going to feel after purchasing that very expensive brand of honey as he leaned back in his chair and folded his own arms over his chest.

A comfortable silence soon passed over them, the sound of cars passing outside and the soft din of people talking to one another or on the phone as they passed by the small quiet café. Nothing much was going on within the café itself, only the brothers and a young woman who was reading a book in the far corner were actual customers. The staff was simply milling around behind the counter or attending to small chores.

Balthazar was staring at his brother who had continued to poke extra holes into his unwanted bagel and sighed hoping to draw the younger man out of his thoughts. Castiel, however, remained quite lost in them until he actually addressed him.

"Cassie…what's wrong." He didn't need to ask if something was wrong, he could tell.

"It's nothing. I may just be over thinking things"

"Usually, with you, that means it's extremely important to you, therefore it is extremely important to me"

Castiel sighed, flicking the stirring straw somewhere on the table he assumed, he hadn't cared where until Balthazar's face suddenly morphed into a scowl as he plucked it out of his sandy blond hair "Classy"

"Sorry"

Castiel leaned forward resting his cheek in his palm "He…he has a girlfriend and it seems…serious"

Balthazar raised his brow, intrigued "Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"Was he drunk when he went home with you?"

"No…I don't think so"

"Then obviously, darling, he will very soon come to his senses and realize what a wonderful piece of arse he has acquired or my foot will see the need to get very acquainted with his"

His brain went blank for a few moments, blinking owlishly at his older brother before he managed to open his mouth "What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

"'Thank you for defending my honour', is a start"

"I'm not a fair maiden in one of those romance novels you love so much you know"

"Obviously." Balthazar chuckled, taking a final sip of his tea "Still, Cassie…be careful would you?"

Castiel knew exactly what his brother meant, 'don't get attached too quickly', he didn't want to see his little brother hurt, not again. Castiel feared however that it may be too late to not get attached, at the least.

"Of course, when am I not?"

Balthazar grunted once more.

"A more important question, what is it with you, Gabriel and this fascination with my rear?"

"We are determined to help you appreciate what a gift it is."

Castiel wondered for not the first time in his life, what kind of family he was born into. He thought perhaps they were some form of extraterrestrial life forms who adopted him so they could study human behaviour up close.

He looked at the time on his phone as a message came in from the other alien who called himself his older brother. "It's almost time for Samandriel to leave school; Gabriel just confirmed he could give me a lift"

"Ah, good for him"

Castiel raised a brow at Balthazar's sour tone, looking up from his phone "What is it this time?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, just tell the little gob-smacker to BITE ME"

Castiel gave him a look that said 'It's your turn to elaborate' and Balthazar rubbed between his eyes "Peanut butter"

"Peanut butter?" Castiel was confused as to why he would mention something he hated almost as much as Celine Dion, without any context.

"In my car." Balthazar was seething "He gummed up the AC unit and now it smells like bloody peanut butter every time I turn the air on!"

Castiel could only give him an amused and slightly sympathetic smile as Balthazar got up, leaving some money on the table to pay for both their meals and a tip for the pretty waitress.

"Better yet," putting the wallet back in his back pocket "Smack him upside the head, for good measure. Maybe it'll knock something back into place"

"I rather not get between the two of you; it's bad for my constitution"

"You know, eventually, you'll have to pick a side, brother dear"

Castiel smirked, raising his brow "Never going to happen"

* * *

 **Hi guys! Yoko here, I'm so glad to see that people are reading this, it makes me so happy and gives me the motivation I needed to continue this story. I had it up on Wattpad but wasn't sure if anyone liked it enough for me to continue, and that means a lot to me because I have a lot of other stories working on and not enough time so I really need to know what to prioritize.**

 **Anyway. I can see that this is received well and it makes me glad. I have fun writing this piece.**

 **All the chapters I have previously updated were already done, hence the fast updates, however, now updates will slow down. My apologies, but I will be working hard on getting out the next chapter. As of now, I'm just seeing where the story goes, I don't have a planned end or anything so it's an adventure, one I hope all of you will stick with me for. Don't worry, I will do my utmost to make it a great experience.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **\- Yoko**


End file.
